


Be Careful Little Ones

by GamerArtGirl



Category: GOT7
Genre: 2young is prolly cuddling, Age Play, CG/L, Caregiver Im Jaebum | JB, Caregiver Mark Tuan, Fluff, Little Jackson Wang, Little Kim Yugyeom, M/M, well maybe just bambam, where is the rest of got7? idk they went to go dab on the moon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 12:15:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14260761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GamerArtGirl/pseuds/GamerArtGirl
Summary: Yugyeom’s feet left a soft pitter-patter as he ran down the hall of the house. Jackson left a similar trail as he ran after the younger into the playroom. The playroom was clean and tidy when the two reached the room. A playful smirk etched on the littles’ faces as they knew the playroom wouldn’t be this state for long.





	Be Careful Little Ones

**Author's Note:**

> This is really short in my opinion only 800 or so words, so I hope you guys still like it. I didn't edit much of it to be honest, I just went with the flow. It's currently 10PM and honestly, I'm just annoyed about having to go back to school. kIlL mE pLeAsE.

Yugyeom’s feet left a soft pitter-patter as he ran down the hall of the house. Jackson left a similar trail as he ran after the younger into the playroom. The playroom was clean and tidy when the two reached the room. A playful smirk etched on the littles’ faces as they knew the playroom wouldn’t be this state for long.

 

》》

 

Yugyeom let out a loud squeal followed by Jackson’s high pitch giggles as the two had a tickle fight on the soft carpet in the middle of the room. They rolled around a bit and the sounds of their joy only became louder. It wasn’t until Jackson and Yugyeom rolled off the carpet and to their coloring corner, that the fun and games would end. The two struck the plastic painter easels causing them to tip off balance. The easels were falling in Yugyeom’s direction, but Jackson felt it when they had crashed and quickly moved to cover Yugyeom’s body. 

 

In Jackson’s attempt to keep his dongsaeng safe from harm's way, he was struck on the head a little too harshly for his four year old mentality to handle. Yugyeom is naturally littler than Jackson in comparison, so when he saw Jackson’s bottom lip quiver and heard Jackson whimper, he couldn’t help the tears that brimmed his eyes. Soon enough, both Jackson and Yugyeom were wailing messes.

 

》》

 

Mark had paused his music as he finished his jog on the treadmill and Jaebum had just ended a lengthy phone call with their manager about their schedule when the crying from the playroom had gotten exceptionally loud. Worry struck the two Daddies and they made their way down to the playroom. Jaebum was further in the house than Mark, but he still managed to meet Mark on the way there because of the house’s connected rooms. 

 

_ Mark and Jaebum ended up sprinting the rest of the way as soon as they realized that neither of them were with Jackson and Yugyeom.  _

 

“Why the hell are you not with them?” They yelled in unison. Jaebum had reached the door first, with Mark directly behind him, and turned the knob. Mark ended up pushing Jaebum inside causing Jaebum to fall on his face. Mark saw the easel on top of Jackson and quickly ran to lift the object. When Jackson and Yugyeom saw Mark and Jaebum’s figures, they started crying for them instead of their incoherent wails from before.

 

Jaebum pulled Jackson off of Yugyeom and onto his lap. Jackson intuitively clung to Jaebum and began to whimper as his cries died down. Mark had done something similar to Yugyeom as he pushed back Yugyeom’s hair and kissed his forehead. 

 

“Yugyeomdoong?” Mark called out as he kissed Yugyeom’s forehead repeatedly. The soft action caused Yugyeom’s tears and whimpers to be replaced with calm hiccups and a small giggle. “What happened, baby?” Mark asked softly. Yugyeom let out a shaky breath as he replied, “Sseunie and Gyeomie play. Sseunie cover Gyeomie. Sseunie hurt and cry, so Gyeomie cry too.” He explained sadly. Jaebum had managed to quiet Jackson down and rubbed the back of Jackson’s head while doing so.

 

“Did you get hit anywhere?” Mark asked as he pulled back from the younger in order to inspect him. “No, Dada.” Yugyeom replied softly, “Just want cuddling now, Dada.” Mark smiled at Yugyeom's cute resquest. “Little boys get what they want, when they ask nicely, Gyeomiedoong.” Yugyeom puffed out his cheeks as he pouted and let out an upset noise. Mark always found it cute when Yugyeom did that, but Yugyeom was being a rude little boy to him.

 

Mark gave Yugyeom a stern look when the younger had started to throw a little fit, “Yugyeom-ah.” Mark’s voice made Yugyeom’s cheeks flush red with slight embarrassment because of how he was behaving. “Gyeomie’s sorry,” he started, “Can Gyeomie cuddle with Dada, please?” Mark smiled, please with Yugyeom’s response. “Let's clean your face first, hm?” Mark said, beginning to stand up. Yugyeom held onto Mark as Mark helped him stand up.

 

》》

 

Jaebum watched Mark take Yugyeom out the room and close the door behind them. Jaebum had continued to rub the back of Jackson’s head, “Does it hurt anywhere else?” Jaebum asked. Jackson shook his head, “No more ouchies, Daddy.” Jaebum sighed in relief and kissed Jackson’s nose. Jackson let out the same happy squeal he always did when Jaebum kissed him.

 

“We should go wash your face as well.” Jaebum commented on the dried tear streaks and runny nose mess on Jackson's face. “Daddy play with Sseunie after?” Jackson asked with such a soft voice, “Sseunie want play with Daddy.” Jaebum always knew that Jackson would be the death of him because of how cute the younger was.

 

“Yes, Daddy and Sseunie can play after baby cleans his face.” Jaebum answers after Jackson began to tug on Jaebum’s sleeve. Jackson giggles and makes grabby hands at Jaebum, “Baby up, please Daddy?” Jaebum can’t even think of denying his baby and instantly lifts up Jackson in his arms. Jackson swings his legs back and forth softly and whispers to Jaebum, “Baby loves Daddy.”

 

“Daddy loves his baby too.” Jaebum replies.

**Author's Note:**

> To be honest with you, I'm not completely satisfied with this because as I was writing it, I wasn't completely sure how it should end. I think it's still cute either way, so tell me what you guys think. Also, there needs to be more Markgyeom, just saying. If you think I could possibly not suck ass at writing Markgyeom, let me know and I'll be happy to write more about them. Until then, peace!


End file.
